


Кошмар (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "1) Кошмар: Я напишу о своем персонаже, который видит вашего в кошмаре, или наоборот. - Луи Томлинсон"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмар (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Кошмар  
> Размер: 181 слово  
> Фандом: Union J RPF, One Direction RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Джейми Хенсли/Олли Мормон, упоминается Луи Томлинсон  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для julia.pendleton на заявку "1) Кошмар: Я напишу о своем персонаже, который видит вашего в кошмаре, или наоборот. - Луи Томлинсон"

Джейми встречает Олли в аэропорту, тот прилетает на неделю. Джош пробурчал "еще и из-за вас не высплюсь", на что Джордж засмеялся. Джейми стоит у ворот и крутит кольцо на пальце. Ему еще иногда позволяют быть почти без охраны. Он дает автограф девушке из кофейного киоска и обсуждает с ней сингл Эллы. Увидев знакомую фигуру, допивает залпом свой латте.  
– Я очень, очень скучал, – шепчет он Олли, не выпуская того из объятий. Слышит пару щелчков, видно, день без скандалов у папарацци.  
– В чем дело, детка? – смеется тот и целует его.  
– Да все нормально, я просто скучал, – улыбается Джейми.  
В машине он крепко держит Олли за ладонь – на самом деле, они прошли так через весь аэропорт.  
– Плохо спал. Кошмары какие-то.  
– Расскажешь?  
– Ерунда вообще.  
Олли легко гладит татуировку возле уха Джейми.  
– Мне приснилось, что я – Луи Томлинсон.  
– И чем же это кошмар? – смеется Олли. – Или вас опять накрутили на "дуэль бойбэндов"?  
– Я не хочу быть Луи Томлинсоном. В смысле, Луи отличный парень, но...  
– Но ты не хочешь быть Луи Томлинсоном из "One Direction", – кивает Олли.  
И Джейми кладет голову на плечо Олли. Потому что может.


End file.
